World War 3
by GlambertTheHedgehog123
Summary: A fictional story based on Adam Lambert's NCOE music video.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was having those visions again. The same visions I had every night. I saw eyes, cold and soulless, staring at me. They were everywhere, watching and waiting for something to occur. Exactly what they were waiting for, I did not know. Suddenly, the morning buzzer rang.

"Good morning Anatomically Designed Android Machinery number 28743. Are we ready for another productive day?" I sat up from lying on my mattress and pulled down my hood. I nodded yes to the question given to me by The Superior. The Superior was the greatest of us all. She brought the world out of the darkness when all hope was lost. In the year 2017, The Superior rose up and brought peace to the world. She eradicated the world of all life forms and created a new era. The era of the androids. Now, there is no war or suffering or poverty. The world is at peace.

I stood up from my bed and exited my sleeping quarters. I took my place in line with the other droids and we marched to the Food Distribution Room. We each took our trays, which were labeled with our names.

"Please proceed in a single file line. Thank you." The voice of The Superior was very smooth and calming, like a mother's voice as she lulls her baby to sleep. The line was long, but moved very quickly. When it was my turn to receive my nutrients, I placed my hand on the scanner that was attached to the Food Capsule Processing Unit. The scanner allows the Food Capsule Processing Unit to distribute food capsules that are custom made for the user. My capsules fell onto my tray and I continued to move with the others in line. We all moved to the Seating Area. At each table were six glasses of water, one for each droid that sat there. I took my usual seat next to android number 39756.

"Good morning Adam," he said, "Are you ready for another productive day?"

"Yes Tommy," I responded, "I am ready to be productive." Tommy, or Technically Operated Mechanical Machinery-Y, never failed to be enthusiastic about working. He always wanted everyone to be productive, which was a good quality that The Superior admired greatly.

"I have overheard rumors," he said.

"Rumors?" I said as I placed a food capsule into my mouth.

"Yes," Tommy replied, "I overheard one of the other droids say that our quadrant is going to receive a new arrival." Hearing those last words made almost choke on my last food capsule. I took a sip of my water and leaned in closer to Tommy so I could hear him better.

"A new arrival?" I whispered. "Our quadrant hasn't received a new arrival in years."

"I know," responded Tommy silently. "They said the new arrival will be introduced to us after we finish consuming." I looked down at Tommy's tray. Empty. I looked down at my own tray. Empty as well. Before I could say another word, the work buzzer rang. "Well," said Tommy, "I'll see you later Adam." He picked up his tray and took his place back in line. I followed shortly after. We all proceeded to the Diagnostics Room.

"Please proceed to your stations," came The Superior's voice, "Do not worry. All is well." Each android took their place at their station, which was marked with their number. I took my place at my station as well. "Now," said The Superior, "please look left." In unison, every droid did as we were told. A glass wall rose from the floor and closed the left entrance to our stations. "Very good," said The Superior, "Now, please look right." The same thing happened when we all looked right. Then, the front entrance to our stations closed as well. "Now my children," The Superior said, "please look straight ahead." A large machine came down from the roof of our stations and a beam of red shot into each of our eyes. I closed mine in fear. Suddenly, I could hear The Superior's voice in my head. "Do not fear my child," she said, "All is well. Open your eyes." I did as I was instructed. The beam stung at first, but then I felt no pain at all. "Excellent my dear," she said, "Now, listen to me. You are fine, and all is well."

"I am fine," I said involuntarily, "and all is well." I fell into a state of complete bliss. I had never felt so relaxed. The beam of light disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Are we feeling better now?" came The Superior's voice.

"Yes my Superior," I responded.

"Very good. Now, please proceed to the bridges for your work schedule."

"Yes my Superior," I responded once more. The doors to my station reopened and I followed the others to the bridges.

The bridges were where we did most of our work. We cleaned, built, made clothes, and repaired old machinery all on these bridges. The only work that wasn't done on these bridges was the care taking of the broken and old. The nurses and doctors did that in the infirmaries. I worked in the sanitary and cleanliness department. The fellow droids in my department and I washed the filthy bridge in unison. The scrubbing was completely involuntary. I knew I was cleaning, but my body refused to stop until either the bridge was clean or I was told to halt. Suddenly, the buzzer rang. We all froze in place.

"Attention my children," The Superior said from a loud speaker. "We have a new arrival in our quadrant today. Everyone please be respectful and welcome him with open arms." The door to the Resting Area, where everyone's sleeping quarters were, opened to reveal to us the new arrival. "My children," said The Superior, "Say hello to Sanitary Android Unit-L-I, number 3002." Everyone clapped as number 3002 walked past and headed for his work area. Everyone, except me. I remained completely motionless. I lost my desire to work or to obey. For that one moment, all I desired was to speak to him. He took his place, which happened to be next to me, and started cleaning like everyone else. I blinked my eye rapidly and shook my head. I looked around and saw that everyone had continued cleaning, but me. I wasn't being efficient in my work.

"Must've been a glitch," I thought to myself as I started to clean again. Glitches weren't uncommon in droids. In fact, one droid in my department had a glitch where he had to click his tongue every 10 seconds. However, after receiving many complaints, he was sent to the infirmary for it to be fixed. As I scrubbed the bridge, my eyes continued to glance over at number 3002. He was breaking a sweat as he scrubbed. He raised his arm and rubbed it against his forehead to wipe away the perspiration. His blonde hair glistened in the light and his tan skin looked as if it was glowing. I became so fascinated with watching him clean that I didn't even realize that I was scrubbing slower than the others. I had never been so focused on another droid before. I began memorizing every detail about him. I never wanted to forget the way he looked in this moment. Suddenly, he looked up and his eyes met mine. I saw something I had never seen before. His eyes were not black like all the others, his eyes were a beautiful crystal blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The rest buzzer rang to announce that the workday had finally ceased. I placed my sponge in my bucket just like everyone else and went to take my place back in line. Number 3002 walked past me. My desire to speak to him became immense and I quickly managed to take my place in line right behind him. My desire to converse with him became so immense that I had to take action. I could feel the perspiration dripping down my forehead as I reached my hand out to tap his shoulder.

"Excuse me," I said, "I don't believe we've formally met?"

"No," he said with a voice like silk, "I don't think we have." His voice had a strange accent that I wasn't familiar with. I assumed he must've been a European model that got transferred here.

"Well," I said nervously, "I'm number 28743. I'm Adam. Pleased to make your acquaintance." I put my hand out so he could shake it. He gently grasped my hand and began to shake it. His hands were so smooth and soft. I began to feel slightly disgusted with myself. My hands must've felt so worn down and rough from years of scrubbing.

"Glad to meet you Adam," he said, "My name is Sauli." Sauli. What an unusual name. All the other droids had simple names, but not him. He was different. "May I ask you something?" he said, snapping me back to reality.

"Of course," I said, "What do you wish to ask?"

"Well," he responded, "I was told by one of the transportation droids on my way here to find an android that would be willing to share their sleeping quarters with me, due to the fact that mine won't be ready for a week or so. So, I was just wondering if I could share your sleeping quarters?" I gulped and just stared at him for a moment.

"Of course you can!" I said, sounding a little more excited than usual. "Anything to assist you. After all, I'm supposed to welcome you with open arms." He bared his teeth at me. However, his mouth was curved on both sides. I had heard about this before. I believed that it was called a smile. I had never seen a real smile before, only on posters embracing android life. His smile seemed so genuine and bright, as if to say, "thank you" without words. Smiling confused me.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Oh!" I responded, slipping out of my daydream and back into real life. "Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well," he said, "It's just that you look so serious, maybe even a little angry."

"My apologies," I said, "I can assure you that I am indeed happy you are accompanying me."

"If you say so," he said. "Shall we head to your sleeping quarters?" I nodded yes and stepped in front of him.

"Follow me," I instructed, "I will take you."

Moments later, we arrived at the entrance to my sleeping quarters. I placed my hand on the scanner next to the door.

"Android number 28743 verified." came a voice from the scanner. "A.D.A.M. please enter your 6 digit pass code for access."

"Look here," I said to Sauli, "You should know the pass code if you are going to be staying with me. It will allow you access into my quarters when I am not present." Sauli moved closer to me so he could see the keypad. Being that close to me gave me a whiff of his scent. He smelled magnificent. I quickly blinked my eyes to snap myself out of another daydream and continued to teach Sauli the code. "4,7,8,9,0,3." I said softly to him as I typed. The door to my quarters flew open. "Did you remember it?" I asked.

"4?" He began, slightly hesitant.

"Correct," I responded, "Now the rest."

"7,8,9,0,3. Is that right?" I nodded.

"Well done. You were programmed with an exceptional memory. It took me weeks to memorize my pass code when I was first introduced. I had to write it on the inside of my sleeve." He smiled at me again. It amazed me to see a smile as glorious and bright as his. "Please," I said, "come in. It's getting late." Sauli entered my quarters shortly after I did.

"It's quite small," he said, "And very dark." I looked around my room.

"Why yes," I replied, "I suppose it is." I walked over to the bed and pulled off the top sheet and one of the pillows. I placed them on the floor. "Here," I said, pointing to the makeshift bed I created on the floor, "is where you will sleep." Sauli nodded and then walked over to my monitor. The monitor had the word, "Awake" displayed along the bottom in large letters and had many graphs and percentages displayed along the middle.

"What is this?" Asked Sauli, as he pointed to the monitor.

"That's my monitor," I answered as I fluffed my pillow.

"What does it do?" I put my pillow down and walked over to the monitor.

"It displays my information," I said, "See?" I pointed to my picture that was displayed in the upper right corner of the monitor. "Here," I said, pointing to the word, "Awake", "displays my state. And over here," I said, now pointing at the charts and percentages, "displays how my productivity at work, how healthy I am, and my estimated time of destruction."

"Oh," said Sauli, sounding slightly impressed. "We didn't have monitors where I am from."

"Really?" I asked. "How did you keep track of yourselves?" Sauli shrugged.

"We just knew. If something was wrong or if we needed to be taken to the infirmary, no one told us to, we just knew. I tilted my head in confusion. How could they have known what to do without being told? It fascinated me. "By the way," he said, "What did you mean by, 'estimated time of destruction'?"

"Oh," I responded, "My estimated time of destruction is the approximate time I have left."

"Left to what?" he asked.

"To live," I responded. "When that clock hits zero, I may either breakdown or be taken away to be deactivated because I will be obsolete."

"Oh," said Sauli, sounding uncomfortable. "Well, it's getting late. We probably should sleep."

"Yes," I said, "of course." Sauli got down on the concrete floor and pulled the blanket over himself. I put my hood up and sat on my bed. I looked down at Sauli lying on the ground. For a reason I didn't understand, I didn't want him to be on the floor. I desired him to be with me, on my bed. "Sauli?" I called.

"Yes Adam?" He replied.

"Why don't you…come on the mattress with me. There's plenty of room." Sauli smiled up at me.

"Thank you Adam," he said, "I would like that very much." I moved over on my bed to make room for Sauli. He grabbed his blanket and pillow from the floor and put them on the bed. He laid onto the bed right next to me. I could feel warmth coming from his body. It felt magnificent. "Goodnight Adam," he whispered.

"Goodnight Sauli," I whispered back. I watched Sauli slowly shut his crystal blue eyes. Those eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness of my room. I too then shut my eyes and drifted off into sleep mode, feeling strangely more comfortable then I ever had before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_I saw them again. The eyes. They were staring at me. _

"_What do you want from me?" I shouted. _

"_Execution!" They shouted back. "Death and execution! Pain and suffering!" I saw flashes of androids being piled up and tossed away. They were completely lifeless. Deactivated. Suddenly, I saw myself. I was strapped into a strange machine. Men with masks approached me. They had needles and weird looking weapons in their hands. One of them pushed a large red button that caused a large machine to come closer to my face. A red laser came from its tip. The laser went straight into my eyes. I screamed in pain. I could feel an intense burning in my eyes. Suddenly, I heard a voice._

"_Adam," it said, "Adam, wake up."_

I opened my eyes to find Sauli awake next to me. I was in my room, in my bed. It was all just a horrible vision.

"You were screaming and got very warm," said Sauli, "Are you alright?" I placed my hand on my chest.

"Yes," I responded, "I'm fine."

"What happened to you?" Sauli had a strange look on his face that I had never seen on an android. I believed it was called concern. Other droids didn't care for each other. Androids simply recognized each other's existence, not care for each other. Only The Superior was allowed to show concern. I felt so amazed that Sauli dared to show concern for me. It made me feel, unusual. So unusual, I couldn't describe it exactly. Suddenly, I realized he was staring at me. I forgot to answer his question.

"Oh," I said, "I'm sorry. It's just…I've been having…visions."

"Visions?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied, "visions. These visions show me horrible things. It's the same every time. I see eyes, watching me. They are cold and empty with no color in them at all. Just empty black holes. However, tonight was different. The eyes spoke of death and pain. I saw piles of deactivated androids and saw…" I couldn't continue. I could still feel the burning in my eyes. Sauli put his hand on mine.

"You don't have to tell me," he said, I can tell it's bothering you. I can hear it in your voice." I looked away from him.

"Sauli," I said, "I saw myself. I was strapped into a strange machine. These men with masks had odd-looking weapons and activated a laser that pierced into my eyes. It was…" I turned my head to see Sauli's eyes staring into mine. "Terrifying."

"Well," said Sauli, "Those were just visions, nothing more. You're safe now and there's nothing to fear."

"Fear…" I whispered to myself. Could it have really been possible that I was experiencing fear? "How do you know?" I asked Sauli. "How do you know that there is nothing to fear?" He looked down for a moment, and then his eyes met mine once more.

"I don't," he said, as he held my hand, "but I do know that I will protect you from anything that you may fear. I'm not sure why, but I don't ever want you to feel fear or pain. I want to keep you safe from anything that may harm you." I placed my hand over his.

"I feel the same way," I said. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. It was fantastic. I felt the same bliss that I had felt when I was at my station. Only this time, Sauli was causing it and it was so much better.

"Your eyes," he said, "What a lovely shade of blue they are." I blinked a few times. I was taken aback.

"My eyes are blue?" I asked astonished.

"Yes," he replied, "A nice light blue, with slight tints of gray." I couldn't believe it. I had never known that my eyes had color. I had always thought they were black, like everyone else's. I realized then that I, like Sauli, was different.

"Oh no," I said ashamed, "I'm different."

"Why, 'oh no'?" asked Sauli. "You are unique."

"Unique?" I said. "What does that mean? Is it a foreign word?"

"No," he said, "It means that you are rare."  
"I am rare?" I asked confused, "No, I'm not. I am common. There are models built just like me in every quadrant, I'm sure." Sauli put his hand on my cheek.

"Not to me there isn't. There can't be another model like you because you are unique. Your rarity gives you beauty." I was speechless for a moment. No droid had ever said words like that to me before.

"Beauty?" I had only heard of beauty once before. The Superior used it to describe a flower once in one of her speeches. Did that mean I was like a flower? "Are you saying I am a flower?" I asked. Sauli smiled again.

"No," he said, "I'm saying you are beautiful. In a way, I suppose you are like a flower. You are like a rose, so beautiful and full of life and color."

"But roses have thorns," I said, "Thorns that hurt."

"Very true," said Sauli as he turned away from me. I lightly grabbed his face and moved it back so he was looking at me.

"But I don't want to hurt you," I said, "Because I think you have beauty as well." He smiled at me and pressed his lips against my cheek. It was so peculiar. I felt warm as he did it. "What was that?" I asked him, once he finished.

"That," he said, "was called a kiss. Where I am from, droids use kisses to show deep thanks." I put my hand on my cheek, still in awe.

"I like kisses," I said finally. Sauli smiled as I mimicked his action and kissed his cheek.

"We should sleep," he said, "We need rest if we're going to be productive in our work day tomorrow."

"But Sauli," I said, "What about my visions?" He moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"I will hold you," he said, "I'll protect you from these awful visions." I placed my head on his chest and placed my hand onto one of his.

"Goodnight Sauli," I said.

"Goodnight Adam," he replied and then kissed my forehead. That night I slipped into the most peaceful sleep mode I had ever had. It was my first sleep without the horrible visions in a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Adam, Adam wake up." I awoke to the sweet sound of Sauli's voice and the view of Sauli's blue eyes glowing as they focused on me. I yawned as I sat up and pulled my hood down.

"Good morning Sauli," I said, "You look well rested."

"Thank you Adam," he replied, "but we're late for the morning food distribution. The buzzer rang 10 minutes ago!"

"Oh no!" I said as I jumped out of my bed and ran to the door. "We have to hurry before anyone notices our absence." Sauli leaped off the bed and followed me out of my quarters. We rushed down the hall and slid around the corner. When we reached the Food Distribution Room, the very last of the androids were getting their capsules. "Oh good," I said, "We still have time to retrieve and consume our capsules." Before I could get into line, Sauli grabbed my arm.

"Adam," he whispered softly, "I don't think you should eat those capsules."

"What are you talking about?" I whispered as I pulled my arm out from Sauli's grip.

"I don't think it's safe," he whispered as his eyes surveyed the area. "I mean, just look at them." Sauli pointed to the other droids. They were sitting and, in unison, swallowed their capsules. It was the same as every morning.

"I don't see what's wrong," I said, "They look perfectly fine. Everything seems to be normal." Sauli moved my face so I was looking at the droids once again.

"Look again." I could see two droids that I didn't recognize fighting. They were grabbing a young female droid. I knew who she was. She had worked across from me in the sanitary department. The 2 droids were grabbing her and holding her mouth open.

"No!" She cried. "I don't want to take them!" She kicked at the smaller droid who was trying to hold her down. The larger droid grabbed her throat and pressed her against the wall. I was in complete shock. This young girl was under attack and no one even noticed. It was if her screams and shrieks for help were silent.

"Why aren't they doing anything?!" I asked Sauli. "Don't they hear her? She needs help! The Superior wouldn't allow this! She…"

"The Superior is the one allowing this to happen," interrupted Sauli, "No one is doing anything because of The Superior is keeping them in a state of bliss. Didn't you notice what those droids are trying to do? They're forcing her to ingest her capsules so that she too will be in The Superior's state of bliss." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It just couldn't be true.

The 2 droids had the girl trapped. The smaller one picked up her capsules and began to push them down her throat.

"Well someone has to help her," I said, and that someone is going to be me." Sauli grabbed my arm once again.

"No Adam!" He said. "It's too dangerous. What if they hurt you?" That made me nervous, but I was much stronger than that female android. They couldn't do worse to me.

"They won't hurt me Sauli," I said, trying to reassure him. "I'll be ok. I have to do this. Let me go." Sauli frowned, shut his eyes, and released my arm. I turned away from him and walked towards the ruckus with my head held high. "Hey!" I shouted to get their attention. "Stop that!" The 2 droids turned and stared at me. Their eyes were a bright red color.

"This doesn't concern you work droid," said the larger droid as he shoved me. "Get back in your place." The female was breathing rapidly and her eyes were focused on me as the men held her arms down and squeezed her throat.

"I said stop it!" I shouted as I pushed the smaller droid off of the girl and down to the ground. The larger droid released his grip on the girl's throat and slowly turned his head to face me. With intense speed, he grabbed my throat and slammed me into the wall.

"You shouldn't have done that, little droid." He was much larger than me. He must've been almost 8 feet tall. He squeezed tighter on my throat. I could see the young female droid, frozen in place. She was free, but in too much shock to move. I clawed at the droid's hands to try and free myself of his grip, but it wasn't working. "You should've just stayed away," he said, "But now, I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget." He pulled out a weapon from behind him. I had never seen a real weapon before. Supposedly, all weapons had been abolished. At the push of the button, sparks were being generated at the weapons tip. He jabbed the weapon into my side. I shrieked in pain. Every part of me felt like it was ablaze with fire. He stopped it for a moment. I felt completely numb and my vision was blurred. The droid laughed at me. "You like that, little droid?"

"Please," I said, electric currents from the weapon still flowing through me. "No more."

"More, you say?" said the droid. "As you wish." He stabbed the weapon deeper into my side. The intense burning was more than I could bear. Then he stopped once more.

"N-No," I stuttered, "P-Please."

"Oh," he said smiling, "What's the matter little droid? Do you have a malfunction in your voice chip? You're stuttering and your voice is changing pitch." He raised the weapon and pointed it toward my neck. "Here, let me help you fix that." He jabbed the weapon into my neck. I could feel the electrical currents flowing through my circuits. I screamed as loud as I could. Suddenly, I heard another voice.

"Get away from him!" It was Sauli. He had jumped onto the large droid and was pulling his hair.

"Sauli!" I said, my voice malfunctioning. Sauli was too busy to respond. The large droid backed into the wall, damaging Sauli. He fell to the ground and tried to get away. The large droid grabbed Sauli's ankle and lifted him upside down.

"You want some too, huh shrimp?" The large droid stabbed Sauli in the leg with the weapon. Sauli shrieked in pain. I couldn't take hearing Sauli in pain. I managed to use whatever strength I had left to stand up. I had to fight for Sauli like he fought for me. The larger droid laughed as Sauli squirmed, trying to break free. "Now," he said, "to finish you." He raised the weapon high in the air and it's dial to High. Sauli closed his eyes, accepting his fate. Before he could stab Sauli once more, I jumped onto the droid's arm and grabbed the weapon. "What the…" But before he could say anything more, I jabbed the weapon into his head. The electricity fried his brain completely. He fell to the ground like a tree that had just been cut. Before Sauli could hit the ground as well, I caught him in my arms.

"Adam," he said, "You saved me." I nodded.

"Saul-li," I struggled to say. My voice chip was practically destroyed.

"Shh," said Sauli, "Don't speak. It'll just damage your voice even more." Sauli stroked my cheek with his fingers. He smiled at me, and for the first time in my existence I smiled back. It was an amazing feeling to smile. No wonder he did it so often.

"Excuse me," came a small voice from behind us. It was the young female droid. "I'm so sorry to interrupt you," she said, "I just wanted to express my gratitude. Thank you so much for saving me from those guards." She looked down and saw Sauli's injured leg. "You're hurt!" she said, concern in her voice. Her eyes darted left and right. "Come with me," she said, "I can fix you right up."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ouch!" yelled Sauli. "That hurts!"

"Forgive me," said the young droid, "It'll just be a few more minutes and you'll be good as new."

"Thank you," said Sauli, "By the way, what is your name?" The female droid smiled.

"I'm Ann, Android Nurse Network. I already knew you, Sauli. You're the new arrival." She turned and looked at me. "Who I don't know is your friend over there. What's your name?"

"Adam," I said, my voice very high-pitched. I covered my mouth in embarrassment.

"Wow," said Ann, "No wonder you were being so silent." Sauli giggled.

"It's not funny Sauli." I said.

"It has a little humor to it," he replied, "You sound like you were working in the helium laboratories." I grunted and angrily left Ann's quarters. I crossed my arms and leaned up against the wall. I didn't enjoy being laughed at. It wasn't my fault I sounded that way. And who was Ann anyway to make a joke? I had saved her life. That just showed how grateful she was. And Sauli…He had laughed at me too. The thought of that made me fall down and put my head into my knees. I felt so unintelligent. I closed my eyes and just sat there for a few moments. Suddenly, I heard the door of Ann's quarters open. It was Sauli.

"Your leg," I said, "It looks better."

"It is better," he responded, "and Ann says she can fix your voice chip too."

"How?" I asked angrily. "By mocking me some more?" Sauli sat down next to me and began to pet my hair.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you Adam," he said, "Can you forgive me?" I looked at him. He was watching me with those beautiful blue eyes, so sincere and caring.

"Ok," I replied, "I forgive you. Now, let's get my voice chip repaired. I'm beginning to consider myself an annoyance." Sauli laughed and brought me to the table.

"Lie down please," said Ann, "This might hurt a little." She zapped my neck with a device I couldn't recognize. I yelped in pain. "There!" She said. "Done. Ok, try talking."

"Like this?" I said, my voice normal. I smiled. "You did it!"  
"It's the least I could do for the droid who saved my life. What a lovely voice you have." I chuckled.

"Thanks." Suddenly, a thought came into my mind. "Ann," I said, "If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you want to ingest your capsules?" Ann froze in place and then took a deep breath.

"Because," she said, "I know what they really do to the androids. And it's definitely not providing nutrients."

"What do they really do?" Asked Sauli.

"They change the droids," she replied, "make them thoughtless and obedient. The capsules are only the beginning. The stations erase every doubt you have against The Superior. They erase every thought you have besides working and obeying. They take away your individuality. Why do you think everyone's eyes are black?" Sauli and I were in complete shock.

"But Ann," I said, "Sauli's eyes are blue, and so are mine." She closed her eyes and smirked.

"You're special. And that means you're dangerous. You and Sauli are more humanoid than most of us. You must listen to me, don't trust anyone but each other."

"But why?" I asked. "Can't we trust you?" Ann sighed.

"My time is growing short. I won't be around for much longer. Which is why I'm going to tell you all I know. First, I have to show you something." Ann pulled out a small, dust-covered book and a tiny video screen with only a single button on it. "Here," she said, handing me the old book. "Look through this." Inside the book were pictures of strange creatures. Some covered in hair and others covered in, what the book called, "feathers" or "scales".

"What are these things?" I asked Ann.

"Animals," she answered, "They used to be everywhere before The Superior took over. Flip the page." I did as I was instructed. On the next page was a picture of two androids together. One was female and the other was male. They were smiling and holding hands. In her other arm, the female droid was holding something unusual. It was tiny and round. It looked like a droid, but it was much too small to be one.

"What is that thing?" I asked, pointing to the small creature in the female's arms.

"That," said Ann, "was called an infant."

"An infant…" I repeated, fascinated by the word. "What is an infant?"

"An infant," said Ann, "was the 1st stage of human development. They called it a, 'baby'. The baby would grow into its primary stage of adulthood over long periods of time. The female and the male in that photo are human caretakers called, 'parents'. They would work together to raise the infant properly and prepare it for its primary function in life.

"Why do they link hands?" Asked Sauli. He was looking over my shoulder to observe the book.

"The humans would link hands," Ann replied, "to show the bond they hand to their partner. A strong feeling called, 'Love', created this bond. They would do many other things to express this feeling like squeeze each other softly, which was called 'hugging' or press their lips together, which was called…"

"Kissing?" Interrupted Sauli and I in unison.

"Yeah. How'd you guys know?" Sauli and I looked at each other for a moment, but then just looked back at Ann.

"Never mind," we said in unison.

"Ms. Ann?" Asked Sauli. "What exactly is the feeling of Love?"

"Well," said Ann, "it's a feeling you get when you meet someone that you automatically find special. The attraction you have to that person is like a magnet's. You're drawn to them. You want to be around that person all the time and never want to leave their side. You would do anything for them and you believe that everything about them radiates beauty. You only want to keep them safe and happy, every other desire is lost." Sauli and I were staring at her in awe. She put her hand behind her head and smiled. Her cheeks became a bright pink color. "At least, that's what the book says." Sauli and I smiled back her.

"It sounds wonderful," I said.

"Unfortunately," said Ann, "The Superior eradicated Love because she knew anarchy would come with it. She assumed that thoughts would be corrupted by this feeling and that would cause them to resist her control. That's one of the main reasons why she abolished all human life."

"That's horrible," said Sauli, as he grasped my hand. Suddenly, a loud banging was coming from Ann's door.

"You have to leave," she said, "Now! I don't care what happens to me anymore." She revealed a hidden tunnel under her bed. "This tunnel will take you to an area outside the bridges. I was supposed to meet my ally there in 5 minutes, but you must go instead."

"Ally?" I said as I got up from sitting on the table.

"There's no time to explain. Just go! Stop The Superior! Free the androids!"

"What about you?" I asked as I crawled into the tunnel after Sauli. Ann closed her eyes.

"I'll be ok," she whispered. The banging became louder and a dent appeared in the door. She handed me the old book and the video screen. "Here. When you get to a safe area, press the button on the screen. It will show you something amazing. Now go!" Sauli and I quickly fled down the tunnel. The last memory I had of Ann, was three large droids entering her room and watching Ann pick up a sharp piece of shattered glass and pierce it into her chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The tunnel let out in a dark alley. I could see the work bridges. They weren't that far away, maybe a mile or two.

"Are we safe?" Asked Sauli.

"I think so," I replied.

"Where's Ann?" I looked down at the ground and shut my eyes tightly.

"She's…. She's gone Sauli." Sauli came over to me and rubbed my back.

"It's ok," he said, "We will always remember her." I looked at Sauli. He was smiling at me. I smiled back. He managed to make me feel much better. Suddenly, we heard a voice.

"Halt!" A dark figure in an advanced looking armor approached us. It pointed a long weapon at us with electrical sparks coming out the end. "State your business here, work droids!" I pushed Sauli behind me to protect him and stood my ground.

"We were just on our way to the work bridges."

"Liars!" Cried the armored droid. "Prepared to be neutralized!" I closed my eyes and turned away as the weapon came closer to my face. Suddenly, the sparks disappeared. The armored droid looked down at the book in my hand. "Where did you get that?" It asked.

"This?" I asked as I raised the book up. "I…got it from…um…."  
"Did you get that from a droid that goes by Ann?"

"Yes," I replied.

"I see…" said the armored droid. The droid lowered its weapon and rested it against the wall. The droid took off its helmet, revealing it to be a female. "Well," she said, "any friend of Ann's is a friend of mine." She outstretched her hand for me to shake it. "My name is Kat. Katatronic Android Tech unit. And you are?"

"Adam," I said, shaking her hand. "And this is Sauli, my partner."

"Pleasure to meet you both," she said. "Now, what are you guys really doing out here?"

"We just came out of this tunnel," I said, gesturing towards the tunnel. "Ann told us to come down here. You must be the ally she mentioned."

"Yes," replied Kat, "that's me. Ann must really trust you two for her to lead you to me."

"Trusted…" whispered Sauli from behind me.

"What does he mean by that?" Asked Kat. I sighed loudly.

"Ann…is gone. Before we escaped down the tunnel, I saw Ann pierce her body with a sharp object. She's not coming back." Kat frowned and then turned away from us.

"She was a good droid," said Kat, "Really dedicated to the cause. May she be remembered for her bravery."

"What exactly is the your 'cause'?" asked Sauli, still hiding behind me. Kat turned back around to face us.

"It's not safe to talk here," she said, "I'll take you to my quarters. We'll be able to speak safely there, but you have to exactly as I say. Got it?" Sauli and I nodded our heads yes. "Good," said Kat. She put her helmet back on and picked up her weapon. "Both of you stand in front of me." We did as we were told. She pointed the weapon at our backs. "Place your hands behind your back."

"Why?" Asked Sauli.

"Just do it." We did as we were told once more. "Now," she said, "we have to make this look believable."  
"Make what look believable?" I asked.

"You guys are going to pretend that you're my prisoners. That way, I can take you to my quarters without being noticed."

"Ok," I said, "Sounds good to me."

"How do we know you're not really taking us prisoner?" Asked Sauli suspiciously.

"You don't," said Kat, "but you're just going to have to trust me. Now move." We walked in the direction that Kat told us. We went by the bridges, past the infirmary, and through the sleeping quarters area, until finally a large door stood in our way.

"Halt," came the voice of another armored droid. "What is your business here?"

"I found these two shirking their duties. I'm taking them in for questioning." The armored droid revealed its red eyes and scanned Sauli and I.

"Very well," it said. "Proceed." It opened the door blocking our way and Kat nudged our backs with her weapon.

"Move prisoners!" She shouted. She leaned in close to my ear. "Turn left at this intersection. My quarters are right there." I did as I was told and stopped in front of a large blue door. Kat typed in her pass code and the door flew open. "Get in side," she said, "Quickly, before anyone sees." Sauli and I rushed into her quarters and Kat shut the door behind us. "Welcome to my humble home!" She said.

Kat's quarters were very different than mine. Her room was much larger than my own. Her bed was larger than my own and a beautiful chandelier lit up her room.

"Wow!" I said. "Your room is amazing!" Kat smiled.

"What? This old thing?" I smiled back at her.  
"Where is your monitor?" Sauli asked. "Don't you have one like all the other work droids?"  
"Oh no," Kat said, "I'm not a work droid. I'm a S.G.U."

"A S.G.U.?!" I said shocked. "You're a Superior Guard Unit!"

"That's what S.G.U. stands for!" She said.

"Why are you associating with us?" I asked.

"Excuse me," said Sauli, "but what's so great about an S.G.U.?" Kat sat down on her bed.

"Superior Guard Unit's work a little bit differently than the work droids. Our job is to protect The Superior and make sure everything goes as she wishes."

"That's amazing," I said in awe. Kat looked down. A frown was on her face.

"No," she said, "no it's not."

"Why not?" Asked Sauli, as he and I sat next to her on the bed.

"Sometimes," she said, "in order to make sure everything goes as The Superior wishes, drastic measures must be ensued. I've seen droids be beaten, abused, tortured, and much worse only to keep The Superior happy. She is not as wonderful as she makes the droids believe. She's corrupted with a deep lust for power and, for what she calls, order. For years she has had S.G.U.s hunt down revolutionaries who have plotted her downfall. When they find one, well let's just say they'd be better off deactivated. The captured revolutionaries are either ripped apart, piece by piece, or emptied of all their memory and turned into a mindless servant."

"That's awful," I said.

"Wait," said Sauli, "how do you know all this?" Kat sighed and hid her face in her hands.

"Because," she said, "I'm The Superior's…" The rest of what she said was muffled and hard to understand.

"You're The Superior's what?" Asked Sauli. Kat removed her hands from her face and then sighed once more.

"I'm The Superior's right-hand unit. I am, or more like was, in charge of hunting down all the revolutionaries and destroying them." Sauli stood up and slowly headed for the door.

"Adam," he said, "Let's get out of here."

"Why?" I asked Sauli. "What's wrong?" Sauli grabbed my arm and began pulling me towards the door.

"I don't think we should trust her," whispered Sauli, "Remember what Ann said? Trust no one but each other. Plus, she works for The Superior! How do we know she won't get us deactivated?" I turned and looked at Kat. She seemed like a nice droid, but maybe Sauli was right. Maybe she couldn't be trusted.

"Okay," I said, "Maybe you have a point." I looked once more at Kat. She looked troubled and she was holding something. It looked like a pendant of some sort, similar to the one that hung from my neck. "Hey," I said walking towards her. "What do you have there?" She looked up at me. Her eyes had water leaking from them. "You're face is leaking!" I said in surprise. "Are you malfunctioning?" She smirked and let out a light laugh.

"I'm not malfunctioning," she said, wiping her face with her hand. "I'm crying. My eyes are leaking tears."

"Crying?" I said confused. "Why are you doing that?"

"It's what humans used to do when they exhibited severe sadness." She sniffled and wiped her face once more.

"Why are you crying? Are you experiencing severe sadness?" She nodded her head and clenched the pendant tighter.

"This pendant was given to me by Ann," she said finally. "She said it would be a symbol of our alliance against The Superior. However, now it is just a reminder of the horrible things I've done to androids like her. A reminder that the only ally I had in this cruel world is gone for good. Now I'm alone in this fight." Kat's eyes began dripping more tears. She dropped the pendant on her bed and covered her face as she cried. I sat on the bed next to her and Sauli sat on the other side beside her. I began to gently rub her back.

"You're not alone Kat." I said. "Sauli and I will be your allies. The three of us will find a way." She uncovered her face and looked at Sauli and me.

"Really?" She said sniffling. Sauli and I nodded and smiled. She wrapped her arms around the both of us and pulled us close to her. I believed we were experiencing what Ann called a "hug". It was nice. Kat stood up, wiped her eyes, and picked up her weapon. She pointed the long weapon towards me, and then flipped it so the handle was facing my direction. "Adam and Sauli," she said, "Welcome to the resistance."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

From that day on, Sauli and I met with Kat once a week. We discussed secret places where we wouldn't be monitored and different ways we could take down The Superior. Kat was an excellent ally to have. Being so close to The Superior, she had access to many things that Sauli and I had never heard about. She showed us pictures of something called an "ocean" and she told us stories of what life was like before The Superior took over. It all sounded so magnificent. The following week, I had remembered the small video screen that Ann had given me the day she was deactivated.

"Kat," I said, "I have to show you something."

"What is it?" she asked as she polished her helmet. I pulled out the small video screen that I had kept hidden in my boot.

"Ann gave this to me the day she got deactivated. She said to press the button once Sauli and I knew we were in a safe place. I figured now is a good time." Kat put her helmet down and Sauli and herself surrounded me as my finger rested on the button. Suddenly, Ann appeared on the screen.

"Hello allies," she said, "If you're seeing this, then I did not survive to see the impeachment of The Superior. However, do not despair. This device contains as much information about life before The Superior that my closest ally and I could find. It contains a good amount of information about The Superior herself that is extremely top secret. It also contains something amazing that I think you'll like very much. It's called 'music'. I left plenty of information on music as I could on this device as well. To experience music, tap the orange button at the end of this video. Before I depart forever, I wish to say one last thing. My dear ally Kat, it's been a pleasure working with you. I hope that you won't forget me, as I won't forget you. I know you can defeat The Superior with the new allies you will form. And to any other ally that may be watching this, thank you. I know you all will free us. I will see you in another life. Goodbye, for now." The video screen went black and two buttons appeared on the screen. The orange button with a strange symbol on it and a blue button, which I assumed contained all the top-secret information. Kat wiped her eyes, which began to leak slightly, and nudged me lightly.

"What are you waiting for?" She said with a smile. "Let's see what's so great about this 'music'. I tapped the orange button with my index finger. Suddenly, a long list appeared on the video screen. The list contained names with pictures of people and other strange objects beside them.

"What is this?" I asked. "Is this music?"  
"I don't think so," said Kat slightly confused. "Try tapping one of the names." I used my thumb to scroll down the long list. I tapped one that was under the label "Sway". Suddenly, sounds began to erupt from the device. It was unique, something that none of us had ever heard before. I liked it. It had my appeal immediately. The voice of a droid, or maybe it was a human came on.

"_Other dancers may be on the floor, dear but my eyes will see only you."_ The song continued on. Ann was right. It was wonderful. I began to sway side to side to the rhythm. Sauli and Kat did the same. We all laughed. We were all filled with enjoyment. Suddenly, the song ended.

"Pick another one Adam!" Said Sauli, bouncing up and down in excitement. I laughed.

"Alright," I said smiling. I used my thumb once more to search for another piece of music that caught my eye. Then, I stopped. My face was frozen in confusion. Next to one of the labels was a picture of me. But, it couldn't have been me. I had never heard of music till that very moment.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sauli. I turned the device so that Sauli could hear. "Adam," he said shocked, "That looks like…you." Kat looked intrigued.

"Hmmm…" she said, "Tap on it." I did as I was told. A smaller list appeared.

"What should I do now?" I asked Kat.

"Tap on the label that appeals to you most." I read through all the labels and finally tapped on one labeled "Outlaws of Love." The background noises began to play. For some reason, I had the strange feeling I had heard this before. The voice came on.

"_Everywhere we go, we're looking for the sun. No where to grow old, we're always on the run."_

I was fascinated by this piece of music. Why was my face on the label? It didn't make sense to me. The music felt so good to listen to. I was in total bliss as the music ran through my senses. I found myself humming along to the music. Then, I opened my mouth to speak the words from the music.

"_They say we'll rot in hell, well I don't think we will. They've branded us enough, outlaws of love." _It was a wonderful feeling. I smiled as I did so. When the music stopped, Sauli and Kat were staring at me in awe.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Adam," said Sauli, "You sounded like the music. Your voices were identical."

"No," I said, "That can't be. This music must be over a hundred years old! That's just not possible."

"Or is it?" Said Kat. "May I see that device for a moment?" I handed Kat the tiny video screen and sat nervously on her bed. Sauli placed his hand on my own and began rubbing it softly. Kat kept tapping the device and scrolling through the device's information. "Just as I thought," she said, "It says here that after The Superior finished eradicating the Earth of all life with a poisonous toxin, she didn't know what to do. It says that she read through every record of every human being on the planet and based each android off each of him or her. That must mean that you were designed based on the physical characteristics of the human who created this music."

"Are you saying that this human and I are identical?" I asked.

"In appearance, yes. In other ways, I'm not sure."

"This is unbelievable," I said.

"To think," said Sauli, "there was once a human that looked just like me. I wonder what he was like? Do you think he met the human version of you Adam?"

"Oh don't be absurd Sauli," I said, "Just because we know each other doesn't mean the human versions of ourselves knew each other."

"Well," he said, "I'm glad _I_ got to meet you." I smiled and kissed Sauli on his cheek.

"I'm glad I met you too Sauli."

"Guys," said Kat, "Sorry to interrupt you, but it says here that The Superior designed every droid with a hidden ability that can only be activated in extreme circumstances. It says the only other way it can be enabled is by The Superior activating it herself."

"A hidden ability?" Said Sauli. "Wow. Interesting! What kinds of abilities are there Kat?"

"I don't know. It just says that each ability is unique to each droid."

"This is so insane," I said, "Can you imagine what our hidden abilities are? Or what our human lives were like?"

"Well," said Kat putting on some music and laying on the end of her bed, "we'll just have to discover our abilities when we're ready. As for our human lives, that's in the past. What we have to focus on now is the future. And I don't know about you, but I want to live in a future where we're our own droids. Where we don't have to listen to a bossy lady voice all day."

"I agree," I said.

"Me too," said Sauli. We all smiled and laughed. The music Kat selected was slow and soothing. The song consisted of several male voices and beautiful words to go along with it.

"_I will take, you in my arms, and hold you right where you belong. Till the day my life is through, this I promise you." _

Kat yawned loudly.

"Well," she said, "I'm going to go into sleep mode. It's been a long day filled with discovery. Goodnight guys."  
"Goodnight Kat," said Sauli and I in unison. Sauli moved closer to me as we laid on Kat's bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"Sauli," I said, "What do you think will happen to us after we revoke The Superior of her power?"

"We will be free," he replied, "Free to do whatever we please and be whomever we please. You and I won't have to be work droids anymore."

"What will we be Sauli? If not that, what? In all my existence, I've been told that my purpose in life was to obey and to work. Without that, what am I?" Sauli kissed my forehead and looked me in the eyes.

"You are Adam. The most amazing, unique, beautiful, and enchanting android on this whole planet."

"Oh Sauli," I said, completely infatuated. "No one's ever said such words to me before. I…"

"Shh," he said, placing his index finger on my lips. "Don't speak. Show me how much those words mean to you." Involuntarily, I grabbed his face and pulled it close to me until our lips met. Our kiss was fantastic. It was a true kiss, just like in the stories Kat had told us about.

"Awwwww!" Came a tiny whisper from beside us. It was Kat. Her eyes were large and sparkling. She was watching us the whole time. "Please," she said, "Don't stop on my account." Sauli laughed and I joined in too. We began to kiss again. "Aw!" whispered Kat again in delight. After a few seconds, she turned over and fell back into sleep mode.  
"Adam," said Sauli, breaking our kiss. "I love you." I was speechless for a moment. I couldn't believe Sauli felt love for me. I was so filled with happiness that my face began to leak.  
"Oh Sauli," I said, "I love you too!" We kissed again, but this time our kiss was filled with happiness and love. I cuddled close to Sauli as the music continued to play as we both drifted off into sleep mode.

"_Just beyond your eyes, each loving day. I know this feeling won't go away, no. Every word I say is true, this I promise you…Every word I say is true, this I promise you…I promise you…" _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Guys. Guys wake up!" I awoke to the sound of Kat's voice. She was shaking my shoulder and Sauli's in an effort to awaken us quicker. Sauli awoke from sleep mode and stretched his arms.

"Good morning Kat," he said. "Did you enjoy your rest?"

"Yeah," she responded quickly, "it was great. Now you two have got to get out of here and fast!"

"Why?" I asked as I put my hood down.

"Because," she said, "you have to hurry up and get in line with the rest of the work droids before anyone notices your absence."

"Oh no," said Sauli, "Adam this will be the second time we're late! What if they find out what we're doing? What if they have us reprogrammed or deactivated?!" I wrapped my arms around Sauli.

"Relax my love," I said, "We'll be ok, don't worry." Sauli smiled and kissed my neck.

"You won't be if you don't leave, right now!" Kat pushed Sauli and I out of her room. I didn't think she was that strong. "Bye! See you next week!" The door to her quarters slammed shut.

"Come on," I said grasping Sauli's hand. "We better hurry.

When we arrived in the Work Droid Resting Area, the droids were just starting to line up. "Oh good," I said, sighing in relief. "We've made it just in time." I let go of Sauli's hand before a camera could observe us. "Remember," I whispered to him, "we are not in love here. We are ignorant work androids." Sauli nodded and took his place in line behind me. We followed the others to the cafeteria and took our trays as usual. Sauli and I had to share since The Superior still had yet to make him one.

"Adam," Sauli whispered in my ear, "Remember what Ann said about the capsules. Be careful."  
"I will Sauli." I responded. Our capsules fell on my tray and we took our seats. Tommy was sitting across from me and Sauli was sitting on the seat to my left.

"Good morning Adam," said Tommy. "And a good morning to you android 3002. I don't believe we've met yet."

"No," said Sauli, "We haven't." Sauli outstretched his hand for Tommy to shake it. "I'm Sauli. And you are?" Tommy grasped Sauli's hand and shook it firmly.  
"I'm Tommy. Pleasure to meet you." Tommy released his grip on Sauli's hand and placed a few of his capsules into his mouth. Sauli looked at me. I could tell by his eyes that he was nervous. Under the table, I put my left hand onto his right. I was trying my best to comfort him.

"What do we do?" He whispered to me.

"Don't panic," I whispered, "Just place the capsules into your mouth, but don't really ingest them. When we leave for work, spit them into a napkin and throw it away. Understand?" Sauli nodded and placed a few capsules into his mouth. I did the same. Tommy proceeded to talk to us about yesterday's workday and how it was very productive. Sauli and I nodded and mmhmm'd at whatever he said, but we weren't really listening. He and I were focused on the clock and were impatiently waiting for the buzzer to ring. At last it did. Suddenly, I noticed one capsule was left on my tray. I picked it up kept it hidden in my fist. Tommy placed his tray above the trash disposal as usual and got back into line. Sauli did as I told him and spit his capsules into a napkin and disposed of them in the trash chute. I did the same. Before I got back into line, I looked at the tiny white capsule in my hand. I had to dispose of it, but I couldn't just throw it into the chute. The Superior's cameras would observe me. I clenched my fist tightly to crush the capsule. When I did so, a cloud of blue smoke emerged from my hand.

"What is this?" I thought to myself. The smoke disappeared as mysteriously as it arrived. Puzzled, I continued in line with the others and headed for the Diagnostics Room. As usual, I took my place at my station and Sauli took a seat on side bench. Two large droids were watching over him as he did so. He still didn't have a station, but I could see many work droids constructing one for him. The machine came down from the roof of our stations and began streaming the red light into my eyes. This time, I didn't hear any voices. I didn't even feel relaxed. All my thoughts were getting out of this machine and heading over towards the one I loved. A blinking red hollow message appeared from the side of my machine.

"ERROR," It read. "ERROR. DIAGNOSTICS FAILURE. TRANSFER INCOMPLETE. ERROR. ERROR." The message kept repeating the word 'ERROR' over and over. I was starting to get afraid. The doors to everyone else's stations opened, but mine did not. I began to panic. The two droids watching over Sauli turned and looked at me. I quickly whacked the machine in my station as hard as I could with my hand. The red laser light stopped and the machine returned to its compartment above my station. The door to my station opened. I quietly sighed with relief and followed the other droids to the work bridges. Sauli hurried behind me.

"What was that about?" He whispered to me.

"I don't know," I responded softly, "but whatever it was, I'm glad it's over with. That was a close one."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The following week, I told Kat about what happened at my station and how it was continuing to happen.

"You're a lucky one," she said. "It's a miracle that the S.G.U's haven't noticed the malfunction yet."

"I've been hitting the machine," I told her. "Maybe I damaged the machines memory unit by doing so." Kat laughed.

"You think?" I laughed with her and so did Sauli.

"Oh," I said, "there's something I need to show you both." Kat and Sauli looked both confused and intrigued at the same time.

"Well go then," said Kat, "Show us!" I walked over to Kat's table. She had a centerpiece that consisted of a bouquet of fake white flowers in a vase. I picked up a single flower and held it in my hand. Kat and Sauli leaned to observe it.

"Watch this," I said. I closed my eyes tightly and thought very hard. Suddenly, the flower began to levitate. A cloud of blue smoke surrounded the flower's petals and a bright light flashed from it. The flower was no longer white, but a beautiful shade of red. I opened my eyes and the flower dropped onto my hand. Sauli and Kat stared at me in awe with their mouths open wide.

"How did you do that?" Asked Kat, picking up the flower to observe it more closely.

"I'm not sure," I responded.

"How long could you do that for?" Asked Kat once more, still puzzled.

"Since last week. I crushed a white capsule, and then suddenly a blue cloud appeared. Since then I can change the color of many things if I concentrate really hard. I've been practicing, but it's still so hard to do and it takes a lot of energy out of me."

"You've been practicing?" Said Sauli. "How come I've never seen you?"

"I've been practicing while you're asleep my love. I didn't want you to worry that something was wrong." I reached my hand out to rub Sauli's arm, but he turned away.

"So you chose to keep this a secret from me? Do you not trust in me?"

"I do trust in you Sauli. It's just…"

"It's just what Adam?"  
"It's just I didn't want you to be afraid of me."

"Why would I be afraid of you?"  
"Because this is strange and abnormal. I didn't want you to think less of me."  
"Did you really think I'd think less of you? Adam I love you. You need to know that you can trust me and that I'll stick by you through whatever. Don't you know that?" He held my hands.

"Of course I do my love. I'm so sorry for keeping this from you. Never again, ok?" He kissed my lips and smiled. I smiled back at him and laughed softly.

"Uh guys?" Said Kat. "I'm still in the room."

"Sorry," said Sauli and I in unison.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "Now, I'm no genius, but I think that this power is your hidden ability Adam."

"But how can I help with the rebellion by changing colors?"  
"Changing colors is a lot more helpful than you think," said Kat. "Color is something many S.G.U's don't understand. It confuses and distracts them. Perhaps we could use your color powers if we ever need a diversion." I would've never thought of that. Kat had to be one of the smartest androids I had ever met. She ran her fingers through her curly hair and put the flower back into her centerpiece. "It stands out nicely," she said. "I think I might get dazed and distracted if I look to long." She chuckled to herself and walked over towards me. "My advice to you is this." She grasped my wrist and turned my hand over so that my palm was facing upwards. "Practice enough so that your powers improve. Maybe if you practice enough, you won't take up as much as your energy. Also, make sure no one but Sauli or I sees and or knows about them. Okay?" I nodded. She strapped something around my wrist.

"What is this?" I asked her as I pointed to the strange device strapped around my wrist.

"It's a wrist communicator."

"What do we need that for?" Asked Sauli.

"Duh," she said, "To communicate. We'll use it to keep in contact with each other outside of my quarters. Keep it hidden under your sleeve at all times though. Only S.G.U's communicate using those."

"Where'd you get a second one?" I asked her.

"I…borrowed it from a co-worker. Don't worry though, he's not going to be needing it anymore." Sauli and I looked at each for a moment, and then shrugged. We figured it didn't have anything to do with us. "One more thing," she said. "The next time we meet, we have to practice your fighting skills. I heard about the fight that you guys had in the cafeteria a few weeks back and I heard you came out of that seriously injured. I'm going to teach you to fight without getting a single scratch or a tearing of the skin."

"Wow," I said. Kat smiled and put on some music.

"Okay," she said. "I don't know about you, but I've had a long day filled with strict discipline and weird discoveries so I'm turning it in for the day."

"Why is it you always sleep when we come over?" Asked Sauli.

"I don't know," she replied. "Maybe because it's late and I'm tired. Or maybe I just like having two handsome droids around to watch me in my slumber." Both Sauli and I were slightly embarrassed. "I'm joking guys." She replied. "It's really because I'm tired." Kat curled up into her bed and pulled the covers over herself. "Goodnight guys," she said, "Tomorrow, we train for the day of reckoning."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

(In the point of view of The Superior)

I was rudely awoken by one of my guards. I turned my glowing red viewing-eye to see him. He looked stressed and alarmed.

"What is it my child?" I said, with a voice like silk. He saluted and bowed respectfully. "Tell me, what exactly was so important that you had to awaken me at..." I turned my eye at the clock resting on the white wall. "4:00 in the morning?"

"My apologies, oh great Superior," he replied, "but I have discovered a plot against you." I slowly tilted my eye to the lift in minor confusion.

"Interesting," I responded, "I give each and every one of you droids life and this is how you thank me? With treason?"I sighed. "I am so sad now. Tell me my child, what exactly is this plot that will ultimately fail?"

"I'm not exactly sure what the details are, but I've heard they're planning a revolt against you."  
"Yes," I responded, "that is what a plot against me means. Thank you, for stating the obvious. Now, please tell me, do you actually have any information that may be useful to me?"

"Well," responded my guard, "I know the numbers of the participants."

"Then why are you not telling me?"

"Numbers 3002, 28743, and an unknown S.G.U."

"An S.G.U.?" I replied, slightly shocked, but mostly disappointed. "Well, that is depressing. I thought my S.G.U.'s were supposed to be smart. Oh well." I turned to my video screen and searched the numbers that were given to me. "You may leave now my child," I said, staring at my screen, "Thank you for being the bearer of bad news and practically ruining my good night sleep. I hope you feel good about yourself." I heard my door open and close. He must have left. I continued to scroll down the list of names that appeared on my screen, until I finally found what I was looking for. The files for droids 3002 and 28743. I clicked on 28743's file first. "Well, well, well," I said, staring at it's picture. I scrolled down and read all the information I had on it. "Hmmm, intelligence, strength, determination. A pity all the hard work I put into you will be wasted." I clicked on 3002's file. "Oh," I said looking at it's picture, "how adorable you are." His file was smaller than 28743's. I assumed it was because he was a transfer. "Tsk tsk, not much physical strength...Ooo! But strong in will. Loyal? How ironic. And blessed with unlimited optimism...That is really what it says? How useless." I used a tiny white arm mechanism to press a speaker button. A microphone appeared. "Attention all S.G.U.'s," I announced, "I want droids 3002 and 28743 apprehended and brought to me whenever you get the chance. And by that, I mean immediately. Thank you." I released my hold on the button and watched the microphone return to it's compartment. I looked back up at my video screen. Pictures of 3002 and 28743 were still being shown. "It really is a shame," I said, my eye rising towards the screen. "I thought you both were S.G.U. material. Well actually, that is a lie. I believed one of you was S.G.U. material, the other I believed was useless. Oh well, it does not matter now. You will get what is coming to you." I clicked and dragged both pictures into the trash bin. "Children who misbehave must be punished. No exceptions."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

(Adam's point of view)

Kat's constant poking finally managed to wake me the next morning.  
"Good morning sleepy head!" She said, "Time to train!" I rolled over and reluctantly sat up. I pulled my hood down and yawned. I turned and looked at Sauli, who was curled up in a ball, still asleep. I gently rubbed his shoulder in an attempt to wake him. It didn't work. Kat rolled her eyes and moved me out of the way. She reached behind Sauli and pinched his side. He awoke with a jolt.  
"What was that?!" He shouted. "It hurt." He rubbed his side to ease the pain. Kat shrugged.  
"Sorry," she said, "but I had to get you to wake up somehow. Anyway, it's time to train! Let's move!" She speeded to a closet on the other side of her room and pulled out three helmets and three weapons, each one different from the other.

"She's just full of energy isn't she?" said Sauli, yawning as he did so. I giggled.

"She's probably excited to train," I responded as I rubbed Sauli's shoulders. I kissed his cheek and then rose from my seat. "Come on. She's waiting." He stood up and stretched his arms. We followed Kat into a section of her room that was unfamiliar to us.

"Does every S.G.U.'s quarters have so many rooms?" Kat ignored Sauli's question and placed the equipment she was carrying on a table. She handed Sauli and I one weapon and one helmet.

"Put the helmets on," she said, "Then I'll show you how the weapons work." We did as we were told. Kat approached me and placed her hand on my hand that was holding the weapon. She rose my arm up and tilted my hand. "This is how you hold it," she said. "Keep your arm straight and hand slightly tilted. Now, take a deep breath and close your eyes." I did as I was told. I could feel Kat's hand slip down to my index finger. She moved it down to, what she called, the trigger. "Press it," she said. "Exhale and press down on the trigger." I opened my eyes, exhaled, and pulled the trigger. A large green blast emerged from the weapon and shot directly at the center of the target. I was taken aback at first. I was amazed that I actually fired a weapon. Kat smiled at me. "Exceptional job Adam," she said, "You're a natural! Are you sure you haven't done this before?" I blushed and smiled back at her.

"Thank you for your kind words Kat." I hugged her gently. She seemed tense at first, but loosened up and hugged me back.

"Eh hem?" Sauli coughed from behind us. He was tapping his foot and his arms were crossed. "Are you done?" He said. Kat chuckled.

"I've read about this emotion," she said, winking at me. "It's called Jealousy. The effects are as follows." Kat walked towards Sauli, who still looked aggravated. She paced around him. "Anger, impatience, aggravation, and longing for attention. Which is probably why you coughed." Sauli grunted in anger.  
"Are you going to teach us about weaponry and fighting or are you going to continue to feel Adam and mock me?" Kat laughed.

"Ok Sauli," she said chuckling, "you win. I'll be serious now." Sauli put his arms to his side.

"Finally!" He said. I laughed at Sauli's obvious jealousy. It must've been a powerful emotion, because for the rest of the training Sauli was very irritable. He would scoff and scowl at Kat whenever she came over to assist me with my weaponry or whenever she complimented my fighting skills.

"Ok Adam!" Said Kat, "I want you to try this on your own. You see that dummy?" Kat pointed to a pillow with a helmet on. It had a large red circle painted on it's center. "I want you to shoot it. Just pretend it's a S.G.U. that's about to attack Sauli. You ready?" I sighed hesitantly and nodded yes. I gripped my weapon and put my index finger on the trigger like Kat had taught me. I focused on the pillow, tilted my hand, and closed my eyes to inhale. "No!" Kat shouted. "Never close your eyes! When you are about to shoot, you never close your eyes. If you can't see your enemy, they have an opportunity to strike and then you'll be the one who's been shot. Got that?" I gulped and nodded. She smiled and gestured her hand toward the dummy. This time, I did everything but close my eyes. I pressed down on the trigger and another blast flew out of my weapon. The pillow was blown back against the wall and feathers were everywhere. Kat and Sauli applauded my skill. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Thanks guys," I said timidly, "I can't believe I really did it! I fired a weapon!"

"And your enemy is neutralized." Kat was sweeping up the feathers that scattered shortly after I fired my weapon. She turned and smiled at Sauli. "Your turn now sweetie," she said, "You ready?" Sauli stood confidently and moved next to me. Kat placed a new pillow dummy where my victim had previously stood. Sauli raised his weapon.

"I'm ready," he said, his voice like liquid gold. I felt chills up my back when I heard him say it. He fired his weapon and a large yellow spark flew from it. Before an eye could blink, the dummy was vanquished. Kat and I were in awe, our mouths open wide. Sauli smirked at us and blew the leftover smoke away from the tip of his weapon. Kat stood and shook Sauli's free hand.

"Fantastic job!" She said, "How did you do that so quickly?" Sauli shrugged.

"I just imagined he was a viscous assailant trying to attack my Adam." He winked at me and blew me a kiss. I caught it in the air and placed it over my heart. I swooned with affection.

"My hero." I said fawning over my pretend rescuer. Sauli laughed and soon Kat and I joined him.

"Good job boys," Kat said. "Now, follow me and I'll make you some nice hot chocolate. Ana taught me how." Kat typed her passcode on the door from which we previously entered. The door flew open, but what was behind it caused Sauli and I to freeze up like statues.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Before us stood five large S.G.U.'s. Each one was triple my size. They pushed Kat out of the way and grabbed Sauli and I.

"You did this!" Yelled Sauli at Kat, "You liar! How could you?"

"No!" Replied Kat, "I didn't do this I swear!" She looked at me. "Adam, please believe me!" I turned away from her. How could I trust her again? I said nothing to her as the giant S.G.U.s took us away. Sauli was crying and I tried my best to stay strong. I reached for Sauli's hand and held it.

"Shhh," I whispered to my love, "we'll be alright. I promise." Sauli sniffled and gripped my hand tighter.

"I love you Adam," he said.

"I love you too Sauli," I responded. Suddenly, the guards holding us began to separate. Sauli squeezed my hand tightly. "No!" I shouted, now crying. "Don't let me go Sauli!" Sauli screamed as the guards ripped our hands away from each other.

"Adam!" He screamed, "No! I need you!" I cried as I watched the guards throw Sauli into a dark room. They threw me into a similar room shortly afterwards. The doors flew shut and I began to bang on them.

"Let me out!" I cried, tears pouring from my eyes. "You can't keep me away from my love! I'll get out of here! You'll see!" I eventually broke down completely and cried even more. I sat upon the small wooden bed that accompanied me in the gloomy room. "Oh Sauli," I said weeping, "I'm so very sorry I got you into this. Oh my poor Sauli. Cold and alone...with no one to hold you..." I stroked the wall, imagining it was my Sauli's back. I turned and looked and saw that the wall had become blue. My power! I had completely forgot I had it! I tried my best to remember what Kat had said about it.

"S.G.U.'s could easily be distracted by the large amount of color." It was something like that. I quickly rose to my feet and banged on the door once more. "Hey!" I cried, "You stupid guards! Let me out of here!" A small slit in the door flew open and a pair of dark red eyes were staring at me.

"Knock off that noise this instant!" Came the voice behind the door.

"Why?" I said with attitude, "What are you gonna do if I don't?" I spat at the guard's eyes and he growled with anger. The slit closed and the door began to open. I backed away from the door and the S.G.U.s approached me. The one I spat at tightly grasped my neck and lifted me off the ground.

"I'll show you what I am going to do, little work droid." He smirked and grasped my neck tighter.

"Oh please," I sobbed dramatically, "before you finish me off, oh powerful and respected Superior Guard Units, I ask that you allow this pitiful and shameful work droid one last request?" The guards laughed.

"Very well," said the largest one, whose hand was still wrapped around my neck like a python, "What is your dying wish?" I smiled and pointed to the left with my eyes.

"Look over there!" I pressed my hand to the wall. A large puff of blue smoke emerged from my hand. The guards' eyes became wide and the large one released his grip over me, dropping me to the floor..

"Ooooo," they said in unison, "the colors!" I quickly picked myself off the ground and ran down the hall. I tried to flee as fast as I possibly could. Suddenly, I remembered Sauli being tossed into a dark room like my own. Every room I saw could've been holding him captive inside. I broke every scanner with my elbow and tore open each door, hoping my love would be inside. He wasn't. Frustrated, I ran my fingers through my hair.

"They must've moved him," I said to myself as I ran down another hallway, looking for an exit. I began to hear a siren going off. "Oh no," I said, "They know I'm out." I flew down each hall and slid past each corner. I never knew I could run that fast.

"Halt!" Came a voice from behind me. I looked back to see 10 or 20 S.G.U.s chasing me. I began to panic. I couldn't get caught. I just couldn't! I knew what they would do to me if I did. There would be no mercy. All of a sudden, a large wall stood before me. Dead end.

"He went this way!" I could hear the S.G.U.s approaching. I quickly surveyed the area around me. At last I saw an escape route. A stairway. I jumped on the rail and slid down the I reached the bottom, I looked up to see if my assailants were still on my tracks. I sighed with relief. They weren't. I looked up at a holographic banner that spanned across the wall in front of me.

"WANTED," it read, " DEAD OR ALIVE: WORK DROID A.D.A.M. NUMBER 28743. CHARGED FOR PLOTS AGAINST THE SUPERIOR AND ALL DROID KIND". I shuddered in fear. Me an outlaw? I never thought it would be so. I had lived my whole life obeying orders and working as hard I as I could to please The Superior. As I leaned against the wall and thought about it, I realized how invigorating it was. I had never felt so alive before. I had experienced emotion, true emotion such as love and happiness and fear and anger! I had accomplished, seen, and done things that no droid never even knew existed! And even if I was an outlaw,I knew it was better than living my whole life never knowing what I knew then. I knew who I was then. I knew what I had to do. I put my hood up so no one could see my face and I walked towards the work bridges, trying to be as inconspicuous as I could be. I knew I had to defeat The Superior and free the droids, but I also knew there was no way I could do it on my own.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The work bridges were filled with sanitary work droids. They were scrubbing as usual. I saw my spot and Sauli's spot were both empty. I sighed as I thought of the first time I saw him, all sweaty from working and his blonde hair shining in the sunlight. I blinked rapidly. I had to snap myself out of it and focus on my plan. I snuck into line with the other work droids without being noticed. I was being very cautious not to be discovered by an S.G.U. They were everywhere. Guarding each corner and every possible route to escape. All except one, another stairwell that led into what I assumed was another section of the infirmary, which caught my eye as I passed by.

"Take your places droids!" Shouted a guard as he prodded his weapon at passing droids. I sneered at him.

"Cruel monster," I thought to myself. I got on the bridge and began to scrub in unison with the others. I had almost forgotten how to stay in sync. When I was sure the S.G.U.s weren't paying attention, I stood to my feet.

"Brothers and sisters!" I shouted, "Lend me your ears!" Some droids raised their heads, while others continued scrubbing as if they had heard nothing. "Listen to me!" I yelled. "For years we droids have been oppressed and abused by the S.G.U.s and by The Superior herself! But on this day I say no more! No longer do you have to scrub these bridges! All our existence they have told us that there is no world beyond work and obeying, but I stand here to tell you that there is! There is a world like no other! Filled with color and, and music! Filled with emotions that you can experience! Filled with love and happiness, but it will only get better if WE want it to! The humans knew about this, which is why The Superior vanquished them! She saw it as a weakness, but I see it as a miracle! We no longer have to be obedient slaves. We can be our own droids! Be whatever we want to be! We must band together, as a unity, to take back the world and make it our own!" Every droid on the bridge had their eyes on me now. They stood and cheered and applauded me. I raised my fist in the air. "Revolution!" I yelled.

"REVOLUTION!" Echoed the crowd of work droids.

"Freedom!"

"FREEDOM!"

"And Justice!"

"JUSTICE!" The crowd clapped and cheered as loud as they possibly could. I pulled down my hood to reveal my face.

"Are you with me?!" I shouted.

"YES!" Replied the crowd. I saw several S.G.U.s headed my way.

"Then follow me!" I shouted. I led the droids down the staircase leading to the infirmary. I looked up and saw the S.G.U.s, right on my tracks. I ran and led the work droids down a hallway that was unfamiliar to me. Finally I saw a door. I opened it and gestured for the droids to go out. I followed shortly after them. I ran to the front of the pack. An emergency siren was going off. The sound was irritating, but not enough to stop me. Suddenly, a large gate stood in front of me. Beyond it I could see green flowery hills with a blue sky in front of it. All this time we were so close, in yet so far from our true home.

"No," I said to myself, " it won't end this way." I turned around and faced the crowd of droids. "Everyone!" I yelled, "Push on the gate! It's too weak to stay up if pressure is enforced on it! I know we can do this!" Each droid followed my orders and pushed hard on the gate. "We're doing it!" I yelled, "Good work! Keep trying!" I could hear the gate coming loose and breaking. We were going to make it.

"Hold it right there!" From in front of us emerged three large S.G.U.s with equally large weapons. They stopped opposite to us, blocked by the gate. "Nice try," said the guard in the center, "but you won't be going anywhere past here." She laughed mockingly. "Amazing speech by the way, number 28743. I was really moved." She nodded her head to the two S.G.U.s behind her and they all covered their mouths with masks. "It's a shame you failed." The guards fired their weapons, but no bullets, electricity, or flames were released. Only large amounts of gray smoke. Many droids behind me began to cough and fall to the ground.

"It's a toxin," I thought, "These droids are going to die...all because of me." The smoke surrounded the gate and the guards no longer could be seen. We all backed away as the smoke came closer.

"You know," came the female S.G.U.'s voice, "if you had just surrendered, this wouldn't have had to happen."

"Surrender?" I said, anger, frustration, and fear filling in my body. "NEVER!" The smoke consumed me. I put my arms up to shield myself instinctively. I thought I was going to die there. My body would be cast away and recycled in nothing but dust. However, I was wrong. The smoke was not near me at all, but suspended in front of me. It was as if it was blocked by some sort of invisible wall. I laughed in amazement. It couldn't have been possible, but it was.

"Everyone!" I shouted, "Get behind me!" Each droid stood in a line behind me. They too became protected by my invisible shield.

"No!" Shouted the female S.G.U in anger. She turned to her fellow guards. "More smoke!" She cried, "I want them all to perish!" More smoke came towards us, but again became suspended in air. The smoke became blue as it came in contact with my invisible shield. I smirked at the guards. There was no way they could stop us. I looked down at my hands.

"I want to try something," I said to myself, "Remember, concentrate." I pushed my hands forward and the blue smoke pressed forward hard against the gate. Pieces of the gate flew towards the S.G.U.s and knocked them unconscious. The work droids behind me cheered and ran ahead. I smiled as I watched them celebrate. They were away from that horrible prison they used to call home. My smile soon vanished. For I remembered that my job was not over. I put my hood up and began to walk away from the others. Suddenly, my arm was being grasped by someone. I turned and saw Tommy holding me.  
"Adam," he said, "where are you going? We're free now, it's over." I pulled my arm away from him.

"No," I said, "The Superior is still around. And as long as she is, we'll never be truly free. She'll just find a way to bring us all back to what we used to be. Mindless slaves willing to do her bidding."

"What are you going to do?" Asked Tommy.

"Me?" I replied, "I'm going to end this. Once and for all. She'll never take these droids again...never."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I stood beside a large white building. Each wall crafted out of the finest ivory by the very first droids that ever were. This was The Superior's quarters. The doors were heavily guarded by several S.G.U.s. I knew if I was going to get past those guards, I was going to need a disguise. With great stealth, I snuck past several guards. I singled out one small S.G.U., about my size, who was rather far away from the others. I crept upon him like a lioness during her hunt, making sure no noise was made. I quickly covered his mouth with my hand and silently suffocated him. Now unconscious, I dragged the androids lifeless body to an alley where I stripped him of his uniform. It was big enough that I could place it over my own clothes, those of which I had grown fond of over time. I grabbed his weapon, but most importantly I grabbed his helmet. This would conceal my identity and allow me to blend in with the rest of them. I would become completely invisible.

I walked towards the main entrance of The Superior's quarters. Two guards saluted me and I nodded my head respectfully. The doors flew open and proceeded onward.

"Wow," I thought to myself, "that was easier than I thought." I continued down the large entry way until I reached the main lobby. It was beautiful. I could see columns, perfectly carved and shaped. I ran my hand across the column. It was so soft and smooth. "No," I thought to myself, "focus. You have to find The Superior and Sauli!" I stopped admiring the scenery and continued with my directive. I proceeded down the hallway with the most S.G.U.s. Obviously, The Superior would be where the most guards were. As I approached The Superior's door, I heard a conversation that she was having inside.

"You have been a very bad child," I heard The Superior say, "You cannot imagine how disappointed I am in you. To be honest, I thought you were going to be an improvement to this wasteland. I thought you were going to be a very productive edition to my kingdom. It is unfortunate that I cannot allow you to live anymore."

"Who is she talking to?" I thought to myself.

"You won't stop us! Do whatever you want to me, but you'll never stop Adam! He will come for me!" When I heard that voice, I knew exactly who The Superior was talking to. Sauli.

I burst through the doors and raised my weapon towards The Superior.

"What are you doing?" Said The Superior. Her voice was eerily calm and smooth. "If you are going to point that weapon at anyone, point it at that work droid not me."

"Who are you?" Asked Sauli. I took my helmet off and unzipped the uniform to reveal my true identity.

"I'm the android who loves you," I said and winked at him. He smiled and hugged me.

"Oh Adam!" Sauli cried, "You're my hero!" He kissed my lips passionately.

"That is so touching," said The Superior, "I can feel my synthetic heart melting." I broke our kiss and turned to raise my weapon towards The Superior once again. I took a good look at her then. No droid had ever seen her before. She had only came to us as a voice from above or in our own minds. Never had any android actually laid their eyes upon her, but then, in that moment, I had. She did not look like any other droid I had seen before. She did not have a face or a body or arms or legs. All she was was a giant white and black machine that hung from the roof. At the end of it was a large eye, that's whites were black and only a red dot remained for a pupil. She was intimidating and frightening. No wonder she never revealed to us what she looked like. "Well, well, well," she said, "If it isn't number 28743, otherwise known as Anatomically Designed Android Machinery or Adam. It's been a long time hasn't it?" She swerved around me. She was observing me. "I remember your creation. Yes, I can see it now. I modeled you after a very talented human. I thought his qualities would be good for physical labor and obedience. Apparently, he was an idiot because I don't remember designing you as a moron." I growled in anger and readied my weapon to be fired. "Now let's just think about something for a moment. You have your weapon pointed at me, why?"

"Because you are oppressing and tormenting the androids! Keeping them in a state of ignorance so that they do your bidding until they drop!" The Superior swiveled around me once again.

"Oppressing?" She said, her voice still eerily calm and monotone. "Tormenting? I am simply giving them the duties they were meant to do and keeping them oblivious of the chaos in the world around them. A droid such as you wouldn't understand. In fact, if I tried to explain it to you, your memory would collapse due to overload. You know, it being so small and all." I fired my weapon at The Superior. She swiveled out of range of the shot and the blast hit a nearby television screen. "You know," said The Superior, "I was willing to talk this out and maybe make you into one of my personal servants after I drained your memories. However, now I feel like you may be a threat to me." She moved towards a desk and a large red button emerged from it. "Well, I suppose we could sit in this room and stare at each other until one of drops dead, but I have a better idea." She pressed the red button with a tiny arm that emerged from her side. Doors appeared on both sides of her quarters and several S.G.U.s came out of them. "I hope you have enough ammo in that weapon to save the both of you. Now, I have to go. I have a world to run. I will be back later to personally toss your lifeless deactivated bodies into the trash chute. Do not worry, I will make sure you are recycled into something more useful than you were. Like a trash can." The Superior disappeared through a hole in the roof that closed once she entered it. Sauli grabbed my hand.

"What do we do now?" The S.G.U.s surrounded us, their weapons growing closer. I pointed my weapon towards them and fired a few shots, fatally injuring a few guards.

"We show them what we've learned and fight." I grabbed Sauli and kissed him passionately. "If we perish, know that loving you is something I never will regret." He nodded and hugged me tight.

"I feel the same." He released me from the hug and stood tall, ready for battle.

"Let's do this," I said as I released a puff of blue smoke, blocking the S.G.U.s view of us. The final battle had begun.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The battlefield was dressed in blue smoke. There were rows of S.G.U.s, prepared to kill anything they saw. It seemed as if our efforts were hopeless, but that didn't stop us from fighting. I shot at every guard I saw. Suddenly, I saw a guard grab Sauli from behind. I aimed and fired at his back. He fell to the ground immediately. Sauli nodded to me and grasped the guards weapon in his hands, using it to strike and kill anything that threatened him. I felt confident that we could succeed. We had been trained and prepared for this moment, and now it was time to show our skills. After what seemed like hours of destruction and chaos, the smoke finally settled. No S.G.U. was in sight. I looked to my side, expecting Sauli to be there smiling at me in accomplishment. However, he was not.

"Sauli?" I called out. "Sauli? Where are you?" I panicked and quickly surveyed the area around me. All of the sudden, I saw his face. He was standing upright, but my view of him was slightly blocked by remaining smoke. "There you are," I said, relief in my voice, "For a second there, I thought you were hur..." I gasped as I saw Sauli being held by a massive S.G.U. with gigantic arms around my Sauli's waste.

"Looking for this?" Said the gargantuan guard as he dangled Sauli in front of me. I raised my weapon.

"Let go of him!" I demanded as I set my weapon ready to kill. He laughed in my face and grabbed my weapon. He crushed it just by lightly squeezing it. Shocked, I stepped back. He continued to laugh maniacally as he used his free hand to grab my waist and lift me high in the air. I shrieked in pain. I could feel my insides being crushed by his tight grip.

"This is the end for you," he shouted, "So much for the leaders of a revolution!" I closed my eyes tightly. I could hear Sauli's screams of pain over my own. This was it, I could feel it. All our efforts had failed. "Did you really think the two of you, stupid insignificant work droids, could accomplish this all alone?" The S.G.U. continued to laugh mockingly at us. It was torture.

"They aren't alone!" I opened my eyes to see an armored figure, holding an electric spear. Kat. She leaped on top of the immense guard and stabbed her weapon into the back of his neck. He screamed in pain and threw Sauli and I across the room. He tried to grab Kat, but his massive neck prevented his arms from reaching her. I could see her ripping wires and cables out of his neck causing him to slow down. I scurried over to Sauli and shook him lightly. He awoke and seemed as amazed as I was at what we were seeing. Finally, the large guard dropped to the floor. Kat stepped off of him and removed her helmet. "I told you guys I didn't do it!" She shouted, "But you didn't believe me!" Before Kat could continue to yell at us for not trusting her, Sauli and I hugged her tightly. She smiled and hugged us back.

"Thank you so much!" We said in unison. Kat laughed.

"Well, you didn't think I was gonna let you guys come out here on your own, did you?" We all laughed, until we heard a noise that sounded like slow clapping. It was The Superior, reemerging from the ceiling.

"Oh good," she said, "my slow clap mechanism is functioning properly. I was afraid you destroyed it like you did my guards.I never expected you to make it this far. It's funny really, I thought that my S.G.U.s would be smart enough to defeat two sanitary department droids. I really shouldn't put so much faith into my..." She moved back a bit at the sight of Kat. "Oh you are kidding me. My right hand droid is helping you? Well, that explains your skill. How are you Kat? How has betrayal been?" Kat rolled her eyes.

"I'm so sick of you." She said. "I'm tired of destroyed innocent droids just to please you! And now I have the chance to kill you and I'm going to take it! For Ann!" Kat charged towards The Superior and stabbed her weapon into The Superior's mechanics.

"Ow!" Cried The Superior, "That h-hurts!" She began to stutter and babble. She collapsed to the ground and her red eye light faded to black. Kat wiped some perspirant from her forehead.

"Wow!" She said slightly breathless. "That was easier than I thought." Sauli smiled and so did I. Suddenly, as Sauli and Kat began to celebrate, I saw a black cable move towards Kat's ankle. It slithered up her leg and sparks came off of it's tip when it reached her neck.

"Kat look out!" I cried as I pushed her out of it's reach. Then, I felt a sharp pain in my neck. The cable had gotten to me instead of her.

"Adam!" I heard her cry. I began to feel dizzy and disorientated. My vision became blurred and then everything went red. All I could see was a large red eye staring at me. It was like my vision. I could hear a familiar voice in my head.

"Don't worry my child," it said, "It will all be over soon."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_I was suddenly shrouded by darkness. Sauli and Kat were nowhere to be found. All that stood before me was a tall thin mirror. My only company was my reflection. Suddenly, The Superior's voice echoed through my mind._

_"There there my child," she was saying, "There is no use in fighting me. I am a part of you. And I always will be." My head was throbbing. I grasped my skull in hope the pain would stop._

_"Get out!" I shrieked. The Superior laughed at my struggling._

_"You fool," she said. Her voice came out of my mouth. She was my reflection. "You and your stupid little group of androids will never defeat me. I am too powerful. Even now I control your every movement." I covered my mouth and shook my head._

_"S-s-stop it!" I shouted. I found myself stuttering. The Superior laughed once again. I groaned in agony._

_"You know," she said, once again through my mouth, "it is quite funny how you really believed that droid was 'in love' with you." I twitched._

_"W-w-what do you m-m-mean?" I stuttered. The Superior chuckled._

_"You both are androids of my design. Incapable of feeling love, or any emotion. These 'feelings' that you supposedly feel for each other are false. Mistakes, malfunctions, and, to my deep sadness, imperfections. YOU BOTH ARE NOTHING BUT A FAILED SCIENTIFIC EXPERIMENT!" Her loud voice made my ears ring. She chuckled at me once again._

_"Y-y-you're l-l-lying! Sauli l-l-loves me!" I couldn't stop stuttering. My speech system was malfunctioning. I assumed this was her doing no doubt._

_"His love for you and yours for him is nothing but a horrible miscalculation." My reflection scowled at me in disapproval. "You are obsolete. A droid that has become so worn down and broken that you are malfunctioning." I felt a sharp pain in my head cavity. I collapsed. The pain was too much for me to bare. My reflection smirked at me. She was enjoying my pain. Suddenly, my reflection emerged from the mirror, its eyes glowing red. "Don't worry my child," The Superior said, petting my hair gently. "I'll take good care of your allies."_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**(In Sauli's Point of View)**

"Adam!" Cried Kat as she shook the unconscious Adam. "Adam please wake up!" It was no use. He wasn't responding. In frustration, Kat threw Adam to the ground. Luckily, I caught him in my arms before he could hit the floor. I thought I saw a tear trickle down Kat's cheek, but it must've been a malfunction. I looked down at my love. He looked as if he were in sleep mode, but I felt as if he would never wake up. I caressed his cheek with my index finger.

"Adam," I whispered, "please wake up. Please." As my finger reached Adam's chin, I felt a sharp pain near my finger nail. It was brief, but it hurt. A static shock. Suddenly, Adam's eyes opened and he sat upright. "Adam!" I exclaimed as I hugged him tightly. "You're alright!" Adam looked surprised that I was hugging him. "Um...you ok?" I asked. "You took a pretty bad hit."

"Yes," replied Adam, "I am fine." Adam's eyes scanned my body quickly, then he stood up and dusted himself off. "Come," he said, "we should leave The Superior's quarters immediately."  
"What?" Said Kat in shock. "What about The Superior?"

"Do not worry," responded Adam, with a slightly eerie smile on his face, "She is vanquished. I promise." Kat looked over at me, and I at her. We were slightly confused, but I trusted Adam more than anything. I shrugged my shoulders and walked up to Adam, grasping his hand tightly and entwining our fingers. Adam looked at me, his face painted with irritation. He pulled his hand away from me.

"Adam, it's ok." I said. "We don't have to hide our love anymore. The Superior is gone. We're free." I reached for his hand once again, but he still moved away.

"I do not wish to join hands with you at this time," he said, "I need to focus on my directive." Adam moved me out of his way and quickly walked ahead. New feelings rushed through me. I felt disoriented and my chest hurt. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I felt so...stupid and unwanted. Kat tapping me on the shoulder snapped me back to reality.

"What was that about?" She asked. "You guys ok?" I sighed.

"I think Adam's upset with me. Maybe I wasn't supportive enough."

"Oh stop it Sauli," said Kat, "Adam's probably just tired from the battle. Why don't you take him back to your quarters for the night and tomorrow we'll head to Sanctuary." I tilted my head in confusion.

"Sanctuary?" I asked. Kat smiled.

"That's what I'm calling the new homeland for the droids. Like it?" I nodded. "Good. Now go get Adam!" I smiled and ran ahead to Adam. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. He grunted.

"What do you want now?" He asked angrily.

"Well," I said, rubbing his arms gently, "Kat says tomorrow we're going to travel to the new homeland. You know, the one that keeps us from The Superior's rule? Anyway, tonight I thought we could spend some time together and rest. Just you and me. Sound good?" Adam looked appalled at first, for some strange reason, but then he smiled.

"That sounds wonderful. Now, remind me again where our quarters are?" I giggled.

"Guess that bump to the head scrambled your brain, huh?" Adam rolled his eyes.

"Yes, ha ha, you are a comedian. Now show me to our quarters 3002." I turned around confused.

"What?" Adam froze up.

"I mean, Sauli." Adam chuckled softly. I began to feel nervous. Did Adam really call me by my number? "What is wrong Sauli?" He said, "Do you not trust me?" Adam pouted his lips and his eyes became wide and sad.

"No Adam," I said, "I do trust you." Adam smirked.

"I am so pleased to hear you say that Sauli." Adam gestured to the path ahead. "Lead the way."

I took Adam to our quarters. I looked at the large door that stood before us.

"Well," I said, "Go ahead." Adam looked at me puzzled.

"What do you expect me to do?" He asked. I giggled.

"Open the door, silly. Type in the passcode so we can go inside." Adam stared blankly at the keypad. He pushed the number 1.

"Incorrect 1st digit." A voice said. "Try again." Adam looked over at me.

"Oh dear," he said, "It appears I have forgotten my passcode. Do you have knowledge of this code?" I nodded.

"Yes. You taught it to me. Don't you remember?" Adam gulped.

"Of course I remember. Now open the door."

"Fine," I said. I typed in the passcode and the door flew open. I was about to enter, but Adam pushed me to the side and walked in. "Hey!" I whined. "That wasn't very nice Adam!" Adam turned and smirked at me.

"Sorry," he said laughing, "but you were in my way." I looked down, sadness in my heart. Adam sat down on his bed, still chuckling to himself. I sat down on his lap and began playing with his beautiful hair.

"Adam honey," I said softly, "I know you're stressed." I leaned in closer to Adam, who was backing up as I moved closer. "Let me help you." I began to massage his shoulders. "Baby, you're so tense." Adam scoffed.

"What are you doing to me?" He said. He sounded slightly scared. I began kissing his neck.

"Shhh, my love." I said. "Don't speak. Let your body talk." I closed my eyes and leaned closer to Adam, whose back hit the wall. "Kiss me," I whispered and then pressed my lips against Adam's. At first it felt good to feel his lips on mine again, but then I realized something. Adam wasn't kissing me back. I didn't feel a connection between us at all.

"Get off of me!" Cried Adam as he pushed me to the floor.

"What did I do?" I said, a slight sob escaped as I spoke. Adam smirked.

"Do?" He said. "What did you do? The better question is what do not you do? Your very presence is vomit inducing to me." Liquid began to build up in my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I no longer wish to be your companion anymore. I do not care for you at all."

The liquid escaped my eyes. I felt so much pain inside my chest.

"You can't mean these things...after all we've been through?" Adam crossed his arms.

"I do not recall you doing anything you useless inferior wretch!" He laughed. It was as if he enjoyed hurting me. I felt my insides breaking down. I had never felt such pain. I stood up and walked towards Adam. I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Tell me all you said isn't true. This can't be you talking...You love me..." Adam scoffed.

"You foolish work droid. I am incapable of love. As are you." In that moment, I looked at Adam in his eyes. That's when I noticed that his eyes were not the beautiful gray blue that I remembered. They were red."What are you staring at?" Said Adam, annoyance in his tone. I backed away.

"N-Nothing," I said, trying to hide the fear in my voice. "I deeply apologize for my actions. It won't happen again." Adam closed his eyes and smiled smugly.

"Excellent." He patted my head hard and pushed me out of his way. He laid on his bed and pulled the blankets over himself, leaving no room for me in the bed.

"May I please join you?" I asked. Adam laughed.

"No," he replied, "the floor is where you will stay because it is where filth like you belongs. Now, wish me goodnight."

"Goodnight?" I said confused.

"Very good," said Adam as he turned his back towards me. I laid on the floor, curling myself into a ball in fear. I was scared and alone. I didn't know what to do anymore. However, there was one thing I knew for sure in that moment. The droid that was sleeping in the bed next to me, was not Adam. And whatever it was, come morning, would have to deal with me. And this time, I wasn't going to be so nice.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Override Completed." I awoke and saw "Adam" typing on his monitor. I rolled under the bed so he wouldn't see me."Password Accepted," came the computerized voice from the monitor, "Welcome Madam Superior." I gasped in fear.

"S-Superior?" A shiver shot down my spine. It couldn't have been possible, but it was. The thought of that horrible virus inside of my Adam filled me with rage, but I knew I had to wait. I couldn't do anything to her, at risk of hurting Adam.

"Excellent," said The Superior, her voice sounding as if her and Adam were speaking at the same time. "Now that I know exactly where their pathetic attempt at a sanctuary is, I can collect each and every one of my children and bring them back to me where they belong. The best part is that I will be lead to my children by the very traitors who want to keep me from them. What a pleasant irony." I slowly crawled out from under the bed, trying my best to make the smallest amount of noise as possible. I quickly surveyed the area, searching for something heavy enough to knock out The Superior. At last I found something that would fit. It was the book that Ann had given Adam and I before she passed. I slowly wrapped my fingers around the spine and cover of the book and silently stalked behind The Superior. I raised the book as high as I could, preparing to knock her unconscious. Suddenly, she turned around and punched me in the face.

"An adequate try, 3002," She said, "but you have failed yet another simple task." The Superior kicked me hard in the stomach, a devilish smirk on her face. She grabbed me by the throat and raised me high above the ground. I kicked and squirmed, trying to break free. "Do not even waste your energy, 3002. There is no probable way of you breaking free." I spit in her eye.

"I-I swear when I get out of this I'll-"

"You will what? You and I both know you are too far deep in the delusion of being in love with this droid to do anything to me. I originally wanted to occupy the body of K.A.T., but that was before I discovered the invincibility of this body. You cannot stop me, no one can." She squeezed me tight and threw me outside of our quarters. I coughed violently as small amounts of oil spewed from my mouth. "Stop being so dramatic," said The Superior, "Now, take me to Sanctuary." I looked up at her, a scowl on my face and rage in my eyes.

"Never." She chuckled and wiggled her finger at me.

"Never say never, my child."

"What do you mean?"

"All you need is a little persuasion." I managed to let out a smile of false confidence.

"You have nothing to persuade me, I'll never betray the rebellion!" The Superior smiled evilly. Suddenly, her face twitched and the next thing I knew her arms were wrapped around me.

"Sauli! I'm so sorry baby." I gasped and wrapped my arms around her. It wasn't The Superior anymore, it was Adam. I looked him in the eyes and saw the beautiful blue-gray crystals I remembered.

"It's really you." I ran my fingers down his cheek gently as I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"There isn't much time my love," he said. "You have to get to Kat, she can help you free me."  
"What do you mean?" I asked, "You're here." He looked down sadly.

"Not for long, she's kept me trapped...but I know you'll save me." He kissed my left cheek and caressed my right. "Quickly, you must remember this, the black wire is input and the blue is output." I stared at Adam in confusion.

"Input black? Output blue? What does that mean?"

"Please, just remember, it's what will sa-" Suddenly, Adam's eyes closed and he collapsed on the floor. "Adam!" I cried, "Come back!" When his eyes opened, they were red once again, and I knew my Adam had returned back to the internal prison she was keeping him in. The Superior rose to her feet and dusted herself off. "Let him go!" I shouted, fire in my voice. The Superior smiled.

"I will, but only if you comply with my demands."

"I told you, I'm not telling you anything!"

"This is my proposition. You will take me to Sanctuary, no problems or rebellion, and I will release number 28743 and leave his body." I began to nod.

"Alright I'll-" The Superior put her finger on my lips.

"I am not finished, and this is the most important part so listen carefully. If you do not do as I ask and try to deceive me..." The Superior pulled on my shirt so that I was staring her directly in her black and red eyes. "...I will erase number 28743 and hang his remaining husk of a body on the entry to the work droid quarters to remind every single one of you stupid pathetic drones what happens when you forget your place." The Superior tossed me on the concrete ground once more kicked my legs.I stood up, my knees shaking as I did so. "Do we have an agreement, number 3002?" I nodded slowly.

"I'll do as you ask, my Superior."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The Superior and I walked down the hall and stopped in front of Kat's room. The Superior grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled my ear up to her mouth.

"Remember our agreement, 3002. One mistake and it is all over for 28743." I whimpered and nodded rapidly. I had never been so frightened before. One wrong move, one mistake, and Adam would be gone forever. I couldn't let that happen, I just couldn't. I knocked on Kat's door and was greeted by a warm embrace from Kat.

"Hey Sauli! Ready to go?" She smiled bright. I tried to smile, but I couldn't. Her smile vanished in an instant. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm..." The Superior was scowling at me, her red pupils staring deep into my body, scanning my thoughts and waiting for me to mess up. "Fine." Kat looked concerned, but I reassured her with a pat on her shoulder. "I'm really okay." She turned and looked at The Superior.

"How about you, Adam? Excited to see Sanctuary?" The Superior nodded slowly with a smirk.

"I can barely contain my excitement," she said with Adam's voice, "Shall we proceed on?" Kat squinted her eyes at The Superior for a moment, but then she said smiled grabbed her spear. She playfully moved me aside and stepped in front of me and The Superior.

"Follow me boys. Our people are waiting for us."

Kat walked fast with her head held high, keeping an eye out for any stray S.G.U.'s. The Superior followed her closely while keeping a slight element of stealth, as to not arouse any suspicion. I was behind both of them, making sure to keep my distance from The Superior. I had to think of a loophole in my agreement with The Superior. If I didn't, I would be the cause for the re-enslavement of millions of androids. As the minutes passed, I thought of several unsuccessful or unended plans in my mind. Suddenly, I bumped into The Superior's back.

"Why'd we stop?" I asked, coming back to reality.

"We're at the entrance to Sanctuary," said Kat, raising her spear to point ahead, "Just beyond this door is our new home." I looked in the direction in which Kat was pointing, then I observed my surroundings. We were in a small room with flickering yellow lights. There were cracks in the paint on the gray wall and spiders made their homes in the corners. The tiles on the floor were worn down and chipped and the air was damp and dusty. I assumed we had to be in the lower levels or a basement of some kind.

"Well what are we standing here for?" Said The Superior, "Let us go in." She pushed me away from her and grabbed Kat's shoulder. However, before she was able to push Kat down as she did me, Kat grabbed The Superior's arm, flipped her around and pinned her to the wall. "What are you doing you stupid trait-, I mean, Kat?!" Cried The Superior, "You are hurting me!" Kat raised her spear and shocked The Superior's neck.

"Shut up! I know you're not Adam!" Kat turned a knob on her spear. "Now let's see who you really are." She raised the spear to The Superior's neck and sent a jolt down the back of her neck. The Superior groaned in pain, as she did so, her groan changed pitch. It erased the Adam disguise from her voice and when she opened her eyes, they were black as night with a bloody red center. She chuckled evilly.

"Well, well, well," she said, her voice normal, "seems like you are the brains of this little rebellion. I knew I made the right choice when I wanted to occupy your body." The Superior looked in my direction, her red eyes staring directly into mine. "And you, I told you what would happen if you defied me."

"No!" I shouted. "I didn't know Kat was gonna do this! I didn't tell her!" Kat's eyes were painted with disappointment.

"You...You knew this wasn't Adam?...And you were going to let her come into our Sanctuary?"

"No! It's not like that! I-I had to!" Kat closed her eyes tightly and shook her head.

"I'll deal with you later!" She shouted at me. "First, I need to deal with her." The Superior smiled a devilish smile as she chuckled softly.

"Deal with me?" She said, "I would love to see you try!" She pounced on Kat, and a vicious fist fight ensued. Normally, I would assume Kat would be fine, but with The Superior fighting with Adam's strength, I feared for the lives of both my friends. I began to pant and rapidly tried to find a way I could help. It was in this state of panic that I noticed two wires sticking out of the wall, one blue and one black.

_"Quickly, you must remember this, the black wire is input and the blue is output."_

I ran over to the wall as fast as I can and grabbed the black wire. I held the tip of it tightly in my hands.

"Kat!" I cried. "Roll her towards me!"

"What are you doing?!" Yelled Kat.

"Just trust me! Do it now!" Kat nodded and, with whatever strength she had left, threw The Superior in front of me and sat on top of her, pinning her to the ground face first.

"Get off of me, you weak fools!" I stared down angrily at The Superior, everything terrible thing she had done to myself and Adam flushed through my brain.

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch!" I stabbed the black wire into the back of her neck, praying something would happen, but nothing did. The Superior laughed.

"Another failed attempt!"

"No!" I shouted, "Adam said this would work!" Kat put her hand on my shoulder.

"You need someone to be in the input wire for her to leave Adam. She needs a place to go." I knew what I had to do, but it wasn't the best option. I grabbed the blue wire in my other hand and placed it near my neck.

"She'll take me then," I said, "I'd rather her hurting me than Adam." Before I could connect the wire to my neck, Kat grabbed my arm and shook her head.

"No," she said, tears leaking from her eyes, "Adam needs you as much as you need him. I'll take her, I know what to do." Kat took the blue wire from my hand and placed it near her neck. "Here's what's going to happen," she said, "Once Adam is free, you take his hand and run out of here to Sanctuary and don't look back, do you understand?"

"But what will happen to you?" Tears began to escape from my eyes as Kat caressed my cheek gently and smiled softly.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. Just trust me." I nodded.

"Are you ready?" Kat nodded.

"Let's finish this bitch." I pushed the black wire into Adam's neck and Kat inserted the blue wire into her own. The Superior shrieked in pain and Kat groaned as thousands of shock waves filled her body. Adam's body dropped to the floor, unconscious. I propped him up against my shoulder and ran as fast as I could out of the building. The last thing I remember seeing was a large flash of light and hearing the pain filled screams of Kat and The Superior.


End file.
